User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 7
Hey guys, I would like to say that it may seem a bit silly how long even once I reach this in the rotation it takes to come up with such short chapters but I hope you understand that the nature of this story requires a lot of creative labor. Start the story! April 29th 1957… that sounds about right… You've obviously long found out that I pass out much longer and more often than can be healthy and how I'm always in a completely different place when I wake up. Back when I had my comrades, this was a much more common event but since I lost them, it would only happen about once or twice a day and I'm not sure if that's better or worse but today was different. It happened four times today and they were some of the craziest ones I've seen besides the first time I remember, nothing will ever beat that. The first time I came to, I was on the ground with three different enemy planes circling above me. None of them had dropped any bombs or put any boots on the ground but it was just about time, I might have been able to handle the soldiers but not the bombs. I got in the back of one of the planes, a basic two-passenger plane. I have no idea how I got up there but I did and from there, it wasn't hard to get to the other two. I killed all three pilots before realizing that the plane I was in was bound to go down and I had no clue how to fly it, I couldn't find any obvious controls even if I knew how to fly a plane in the first place. Luckily though, I did have a parachute and made it to the ground in relative safety with it. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was some very loud femine scream but I had no time to figure out with the scream was. The next time I woke up, I was barely conscious for any amount of time. I didn't even have any time to figure out where I was. All I caught was that there was a tiger soldier right in front of me and before I could even do anything, something was dumped on me and I blacked back out. ---- The third time, I was awake for a longer time but there was an armed soldier on each side, and that's when I was sure I was done for, the one on my right had a bow and arrow but the one on my left had a flamethrower. Either way, I'd be physically turning my back on the other so I obviously went after him knowing that my odds were better against the arrows. I realized that I lost my knife and used my last grenade so my only chance of survival was to disarm them. I managed it and killed them both with their own weapons and blacked back out before I could mull over what I had done. You know by now that I only ever do what's absolutely necessary. ---- Then came the forth time and that one definitely took the cake as I found myself staring right down the barrel of a gun. I suppose it would be a natural reaction to panic but I guess I've gotten used to this stuff by now so, instead, I jumped into action taking the gun and grabbing the soldier behind it. I tried to use the gun but it was taking so many hits for him to go down when I only expected to need one. What kind of gun is that? ...I... assume he died, I blacked out before then but I'm still alive so if it didn't kill him, that's actually a good thing since it was still enough to keep me alive and moving. I hope he lived. ---- The next time I came to, I was actually somewhere relatively safe and... well... you already know what I'm using that time for. This is really bad though. Whatever's inside my own body causing me to black out is really starting to take over. This may not make much sense but I can feel my mental stregnth weakening and that's what's really sending me for a panic. I never suspected my biggest enemy would be inside my own body. But I'm not going down without a fight. This chapter does have a second part but it will NOT be the next chapter so just keep an eye out for April 30th 1957. Please comment and constructive critism is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts